Shadows in the Night
by KingSeagull
Summary: Four months after Amon's Equalist Uprising,Asami Sato is finally getting back on her feet with the help of the Krew and a certain General Iroh. But is Amon really gone...and what does he want with Asami? Irosami.Amosami(not sure what it's called?)Little bit of Makorra and Korrasami and Bosam friendship. Tahno will also feature quite a lot.


"It's wonderful to see you again,Miss Sato."General Iroh pulled her chair out for her and she sat down,smiling at him sweetly and thanking sat outside the tea shop,but under the covered area,on one of the small round tables,a cande flickering in the were people wandering the streets in small groups and shop owners closing up for the night but other than that Asami and the General were completely alone,and,much to Asami's dismay,it was nice being alone with him,as she did rather enjoy his company.  
"Thank you General,"She replied,the sea bringing in a sudden breeze and making her shudder."But,may I ask,why choose such a late hour?"  
"I have been far too busy I'm afraid Miss Sato,I'm suprised I even managed to get off the Island.I have been bombarded with information and strategy maps and telegrams."The General raised his tea cup to his lips and took a small sip of the fragrant liquid,a frown on his usually handsome could empathise with him,she was terribly busy herself,and barely got a moment alone without the press or one of her workers peering over her shoulder.  
"I know,being in charge of something major really is tiresome."She gave him a small laugh and was pleased when he laughed back,his hard face softening.  
"But your job is much more important than mine Miss Sato."He chuckled and under the table she kicked him softly,pretending to be offended.  
"I think you'll find we would be nowhere without each other."She told him,taking a sip of her own tea,greatful for the fact it was warm but refreshing at the same was true though,what she had Future Industries building the planes for Amon,Iroh would have never strengthened his navy and improved his ships by making them longer and faster,with a runway for the new,upgraded at the same time Future Industries would of never got back on it's feet without General had helped her massively,he was one of only three customers since her father had joined the Equalist's,and he had paid great amounts of money for the new planes,ships and was also fond of getting involved;so Asami,the General and their team of designers had spent hours upon hours designing in the oddest of places-tea shops,Air Temple Island,City Hall and of course the Sato Mansion,they all worked well into the night and Asami had become very close to the General.  
"I'm glad I can trust you,Miss Sato."Iroh said to her quietly before she got into her car at the end of the night.  
If only he knew.

Asami closed the door behind her,bolting it shut and making sure it was locked slid off her boots and left them by the door,not caring if the floor got yawned and stretched her arms above her head before heading up the wide,elegant staircase and turning down the hallway to her left,away from the offices and small workshops and towards her didn't even look up when she passed her father's old bedroom,but she did make a mental note to get it cleared out and have some of the items donated to Gommu and the other homeless people living in his underground unlocked her bedroom door and stepped inside,throwing her coat onto her unmade bed,and switched on the lampshade on the dresser by her down with a sigh she pulled her shirt over her head and put on a looser,airier,over-sized unzipped her trousers and changed into her red silk pyjama carefully took her silver clip out of her hair and placed it down next to her electric again she moved over to her vanity mirror and brushed her hair through a few looked at her reflection and smiled knowingly.  
"You need to stop doing that."She said calmly,turning on her heels and raising an eyebrow at the doors were open and a soft cool breeze blew in from moonlight illuminated the hooded figure standing in the doorway,the shadows made by his body created haunting shapes that danced along the walls and on the floor.  
"I've been watching you."The figure said,taking a tentative step forward,careful not to actually enter Asami's bedroom.  
"I should tell your men to be a little more conspicuous."She smiled and strided forward,pushing past the firgure and out onto the balcony,she looked at the racetrack below her and had been far too long since she'd driven on that track...Her thoughts were interupted by a deep,hoarse laugh.  
"I'm terribly sorry if they have inconvinienced you,Miss Sato."He said as he stepped off the balcony and into her bedroom,his hands clasped behind his back he looked around,stopping occasionally to pick up an item for a closer inspection.  
"Is it just me that you-"She began,but she was soon interupted by his quick reply.  
"No.I'm watching Equalist's are not as dead as everybody thinks they are."  
"Your not as dead as everybody think's you are."She muttered.  
"And I'd like to keep it that way."He snapped at her as she turned around and leant against the hood was pulled right down and she couldn't see his face,but she could feel him smiling.  
"Why are you here?"She said,entering her room and locking the balcony doors behind her.  
"You know why I'm here Miss Sato-are you really going to make me explain?"  
"Then I want you to leave.I know what you are going to tell me and the answer is leave."She instructed,nodding towards the just laughed as he took another step towards her.  
"You a sworn to me Miss Sato,in a variety of ways."He moved closer with every word until they were face to face and she could hear him breathing.  
"My father was sworn to you,not me!"She spat,trying to push past him but he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pushed her back against the wall."I don't work for you anymore.I stopped fighting for your cause a long time leave."She spat,snatching her wrists from his hands and pushing past him and sitting down on her bed,her eyes making their way towards her electric glove.  
"You think I'm here because I need you to be my own personal spy,to keep somebody close to the Avatar-just like last time,don't you?"She looked up at him and leaned back against the wall,his arms crossed over his chest."You are wrong."He said plainly."I'm not here for the Equalist's-no,no,no, they are uprising on their own."She frowned,completely puzzled.  
Surely that's why he had made a sudden return...because of the Equalist's...because he wants there to be an uprising...because he...he wanted to be rid of the Avatar once and for all?  
"I've returned because there are things in Republic City that have not been my brother,between the Avatar and I,you see,I may have need of her soon,and most importantly,I've returned for you,Asami Sato."He cast a glance over his shoulder as he unlocked the doors and stepped out onto the balcony,the moonlight swallowing him and dancing across his stepped up onto the railings and crouched there for a moment.  
"You'll be seeing me very soon Miss Sato."She saw his smile briefly before he jumped.  
"Amon..."She called out,a hand stretched out infront of her-as if she might of caught him before he ran onto the balcony,the cold wind pinching at her skin and tugging at her hair and slammed into the balcony railing and looked below her.  
But he was already gone.


End file.
